


His Love for Him

by Anonymous



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bottom Uchiha Obito, Comfort, Eventual Smut, Fluff, M/M, Protective Hatake Kakashi, Regret, Top Hatake Kakashi, Uchiha Obito Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:47:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28153335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Obito regret eveything he did in the past, and Kakashi was there to comfort him.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito
Kudos: 128
Collections: Anonymous





	His Love for Him

Obito squirmed a bit as when Kakashi pulled him closer, mainly because he wasn't so used to being so close to the other man. If someone had told him that Kakashi would be there for him, and the two of them were in love… Obito would have probably punched that person in the face for it.

Yet here they were, both of them, sitting together on the grass and watching one of the many festivals in Konoha. Obito leaned against Kakashi's body as his eyes gazed upon the fireworks.

When the rocks fell on him back then, he had believed he was going to heaven, or at least be at peace. But his story hadn't ended, instead Madara had gripped him with his bony claws and dragged him from the light into the hellish world of the ninja.

Obito let out a breath remembering how stupid he was back then, easily got triggered and fell into darkness, causing mess in the ninja world. Now, what he got? Nothing. If Kakashi wasn't here, caring for him and protecting him, maybe people would treat him like trash. Yeah, he was the trash here, not Kakashi. How dare he, calling Kakashi trash during the war, while Obito was the one with unstable mental and emotional.

He got triggered easily by Rin's death and instantly thought that this ninja world was hell. Yes, he did love Rin back then, but he shouldn't have done that, carrying Madara's plan, planning the war, etc.

Mugen Tsukuyomi… Creating an illusory world, and putting everyone there. Obito wanted to laugh at himself, what a silly plan. What is the point of living in an illusory world and not accepting reality? You would never grow up if you have that mindset.

Obito glanced at Kakashi in silence. He couldn't stop saying stupid, idot, silly etc to himself everytime he looked at Kakashi. He was so selfish back then, only thinking about himself and not seeing through Kakashi's side.

Both of them were alone when they were kids. He only had his grandma, and Kakashi only had his father. Later, Sakumo was dead, leaving Kakashi alone, then Rin, and Minato-sensei, even Obito himself. They left Kakashi until the silver haired man was completely alone, he lost everyone he loved, yet Kakashi never turned evil and never had a grudge against anyone.

Obito bit his lips. How could Kakashi have such a good and strong mentality? While he, after seeing Rin's death, immediately turned into a mess. He even knew the cause of Rin's death wasn't Kakashi, but Rin herself who jumped in front of Kakashi's chidori, sacrificing herself to protect the village from the Three-tails. Yet, Obito kept blaming Kakashi for her death.

What a fucking idiot. His suffering was nothing compared to Kakashi's. He even hurt those three students during the war, killing the shinobi forces, hurting the other people who Kakashi might love. Yet, here, Kakashi didn't hate him, and didn't hold a grudge. Obito felt so pathetic, yes he's pathetic. Kakashi should have let him die in the war, or let the villagers treat him like trash, bullying him verbally and physically.

Rin wanted to protect the village, but he wanted to destroy it. Ironic.

Obito was glad that Naruto, and Kakashi too, helped him to return to his old self, but of course Obito couldn't forget his mistakes in the past, they were too much. What should he do to redeem them? 

Even the Hokage, told the ANBU to put him in a dungeon for a while, but Kakashi stepped ahead, telling the Hokage that he wanted him to stay at his house, living with him, with a promise that Kakashi would keep an eye on Obito.

“...To… Obito.”

Obito gasped and was pulled back to reality. He turned his head and saw Kakashi looking at him with a worried look. “S-Sorry, what is it?”

Kakashi was silent for a while, looking into his eyes, but then smiled. “Was the show good?”

“Oh, y-yeah, of course.” Obito said awkwardly.

“Good then.” Still with a smile, Kakashi then looked at the sky.

Obito sighed softly, a bit embarrassed that he didn’t pay attention to Kakashi and the show, he looked down and went silent, but then he felt a warm hand wrapped around his hand on the grass. Obito looked up and saw Kakashi still staring at the sky.

“Something bothers your mind?”

Obito opened his mouth to speak, but closed it again. He looked away, but let Kakashi hold his hand still. “Nothing. I’m fine already.”

“Thinking about your mistakes again?”

“That’s a fair thing, Kakashi.”

“Everyone has mistakes, Obito.”

“Yeah, but not as much as me.”

Kakashi sighed. There was silence between them. 

"Look, Obito... I wasn't the best person when I was a kid. I was an ass to everyone, including you, and I regret that. I know I should have been a better person, and I’m sorry for that, really sorry to you.”

Obito was silent.

What...? Kakashi apologized for something like that...?

Obito let out a bitter chuckle. “You made me feel more pathetic, Kakashi. That kind of mistakes are nothing compared to mine, compared to what I did to this ninja world, compared to my stupidity.”

“Obito, I didn’t apologize so that you could grumble about yourself even more.”

Silence came again.

A soft sigh escaped Obito’s lips for the second time.

"Listen, Kakashi… I know that both of us have been through a lot, and I am glad to have known you, but honesty… I think we aren't friends, not even close."

Kakashi's eyebrows rose at that statement, and Obito swallowed hard before continuing.

"We knew each other when we were young, true, but how did we spend the time? Let me tell you if you forget. You were teasing me all the time, Rin was fawning over you and ignoring me, and I was head over heels infatuated in her and being jealous of you. That was all we had.”

Obito paused for a while.

“And now that you are here with your new family, the villagers, your students, I see no reason to stay. You have everything here. I...I have nothing! Nothing but painful memories of what I did in the past. Every time I walk outside and meet with the hating gazes of people, it feels hurt, and I know I deserve it. But I’m also tired, Kakashi, I don't want to be here anymore. I want to forget everything that happened. I just want to walk out of this life and never look back, I don't want to spend any more time thinking and being reminded of my mistakes. I just want to be alone. It's for the best.”

Obito took a long breath and exhaled.

“I'm glad you finally got back on your feet after your father's death, but what did I do? I even attacked the village with Kyuubi, and killed... Minato-sensei and his wife, your last family."

Obito looked at his lap, squeezing the yukata he was wearing.

"My whole life means nothing. The only good thing I did was give my eye to you, and I didn’t regret it. The only purpose I have now is to die. That’s the only way I can redeem my mistakes.” He stopped there, and didn’t say anything more.

No one spoke. 

“...Obito, if dying is only what you always think about, have you ever thought about my feelings?”

Obito’s eyes widened hearing that, he looked up, only to meet with a sad gaze of Kakashi’s eyes.

“Do you know what I felt after my father died? I was lonely, I felt like there's nothing more that could motivate me in life, but... when I met you, Rin, and Minato-sensei, I felt a little warm, and I wasn’t good at expressing it, but then fate said differently, you left me too, then Rin and Minato-sensei. You didn't even say anything about being alive and choosing to walk the dark path. Did you know that I came to your grave every day only to see you? Thinking that the cause of your death was me and regretting everything.”

Kakashi sighed, trying to calm down himself.

“But in the end, I was surprised, when I saw you change, standing on the battlefield as the mastermind, my chest ached. I kept thinking of killing you, but I couldn’t, and now that I'm happy that you're here, back in the village with a good condition, all you think about is wanting to die? Do you know how I felt when I heard that?”

Obito was silent. That’s it. That’s one of his mistakes. He lied to Kakashi. He lied to everyone. He only caused pain to people, including Kakashi. He was selfish, only thinking about himself and didn't care about people’s feelings, Kakashi’s feelings. 

Obito bit his lips, almost crying, those lips trembling with sadness and hurt.

“I’m… I’m sorryー”

Obito gasped when Kakashi pulled him into a hug. “Stop apologizing and don’t think about wanting to die ever again. I’m here. We can get through this together, Obito.” 

Obito paused, he felt the sting of tears forming at the corners of his eyes as he leaned on Kakashi’s shoulder. He slowly returned the hug while trying to wipe the tears away. “Thank you. Thank you, Kakashi, for always taking care of me.”

“Of course I will, Obito.” Kakashi stroked Obito’s back, letting his old friend rest on his shoulder.

After he calmed down himself, Obito let go of Kakashi and smiled a little. Kakashi was here to support him, so he must stay strong as well. He felt a little better after letting out, speaking out, all the burdens in his mind.

Kakashi chuckled to lighten the mood. “Ok, let's stop being emotional.” He wiped Obito’s tears with his fingers. “Are you hungry? Let’s get some food.”

“Sure.” Obito saw Kakashi offering his hand and he took it.

They walked while holding hands, Obito glanced down at his hand, it was always like this, Kakashi would always hold his hand whenever they were outside, as if he was ready to be his shield, if maybe there were some villagers that threw rocks at him, receiving all the bullying.

After getting some food, Kakashi took him to a place, somewhere in the village, they were standing under a tree. “Why were you taking me here?”

Kakashi smiled. “You can get a better view of the fireworks from this spot.”

A few moments later Obito heard a loud voice and several colors lit their faces, he turned his head and his eyes widened to see the fireworks. They are beautiful. A smile appeared on Obito’s lips as the fireworks kept adorning the sky one by one. Obito couldn't even remember the last time he had enjoyed such a beauty.

“Kakashi, they are so beautiful.”

Kakashi smiled to see the smile on Obito’s lips. “It’s nice to see you smile, Obito.”

Obito looked back at Kakashi, he smiled a little. “I don't know how many times to thank you for all the things you've done for me, Kakashi.”

“No need.” Kakashi stepped closer to the Uchiha. “Obito, after you get all your thoughts out earlier, let me get my thoughts out right now.”

Obito was silent, a bit anxious, but he wanted to know as well. “...What is it, Kakashi? You can tell me anything.”

"I wanted to tell you that how much I appreciated the things you taught me that day, how the rules aren't everything when it comes to being a great ninja. I want to see you happy, despite everyone else looking down on you. Now that you are here with me in the village, just like the old time, I won’t let you go anymore.” 

Obito's eyes were wide as he heard those words, he felt relieved somehow. Obito wasn't sure what he was supposed to say, but he felt a warm, tingly feeling spreading in his stomach, 

Kakashi stepped even closer and prepared himself for his next sentence that would either drive them apart or bring the two even closer. "There is… one more thing I want to tell you. This was something I didn't realize until recently, especially after the war."

Obito didn't even realize he was holding his breath, but when Kakashi looked him deep in the eyes, he was very aware of the need of oxygen, and his heart beat fast inside his chest.

"Obito… I love you."

And as Kakashi said those words, he felt as if a burden had been lifted from his body. Obito didn’t expect to hear those words from Kakashi’s lips, but this was real. He didn’t know how to respond to this confession, but he couldn’t lie that he was so happy to hear that. Maybe the only person who cared about him in this world was Kakashi.

And the moment Kakashi caressed his cheek, Obito just leaned in to the touch, leaned against the other’s man body, he just wanted to be taken care of by this silver haired man, forever. Obito closed his eyes, and their lips finally met. 

It was just a soft, sweet kiss until Kakashi separated their lips.

“Obito…”

They deeply looked in each other’s eyes.

“Kakashi, I love you, too…”

With those words, the second kiss happened. Obito moved his hands up, from clutching Kakashi’s yukata, to wrap his arms around his neck, and he let Kakashi pull him even closer by his waist. 

And the next thing Obito felt was his back hitting the tree, with Kakashi lifting his legs up, wrapping them around his waist, while their kiss became more passionate. The silver haired man went down to the neck.

“Aahh…” Obito moaned to feel Kakashi licking and sucking his neck.

He covered his mouth with the back hand of his, the yukata loosened, showing his shoulders, and Kakashi bit him there too.

“KakashiーAah!” Obito was sure red marks had filled his neck and shoulder now.

The Uchiha reached for the silver haired man’s face, cupping his cheeks. “Kakashi…” He said while looking at the other man’s eyes. Kakashi could see the redness spreading across Obito’s cheeks, and his breath was heavy. The Uchiha pulled his love closer to kiss him for the third time.

Those soft warm lips that he had longed to kiss for so long were now his to taste. Kakashi shoved his tongue inside to meet Obito’s. Their tongues danced together, causing Obito to moan. Back then, Obito had always felt jealousy, envy, comradeship, for the silver haired man, but It seemed those feelings had turned into affection now.

Obito moved his hand to Kakashi’s head, slipping his fingers between those silver hair as Kakashi kept kissing him, roughly, sucking his lips, and dominating his mouth. The sound of their kiss was really wet. Obito felt his heart rush with excitement, his stomach filling with butterflies and his cheeks burn with the embarrassing colour of red.

Kakashi moved his hands down to Obito’s ass, squeezing it while pushing their crotch together. The yukata loosened, showing Obito’s thighs with Kakashi in the middle, directly stroking their cocks together.

“Nghh, nnn…” Obito moaned louder in their kiss, hugging Kakashi tighter around the neck. The two of them kissed until the need for oxygen became too great, a string of saliva connected between their mouths. “Nghh.. Ahh ahh! Kakashi!” Obito tilted his head back to feel the pleasure from their cocks. It felt so good.

Soon after, Kakashi put Obito down to stand on his feet and turned his body around. The silver haired man kissed his shoulder from behind, and his hands started wandering the Uchiha’s body. 

“Ohhh!” Another moan escaped Obito’s lips, he could feel Kakashi touch every part of him through the yukata. Those hands finally reached his front body, slipping inside, touching his stomach and went up to the chest, tickling his perky nipples with the fingers.

“Haa aahh, Kakashi, ahh.”

Kakashi blew on Obito’s ear and licked his earlobe.

Obito jolted as Kakashi pulled his two nipples at the same time. “MmnnーAhh!” His ass jerked behind meeting Kakashi’s crotch and made him gasp. The Uchiha could feel how hard Kakashi’s cock was.

“Obito…”

The Uchiha heard that soft voice whispering in his ear. “Kakashi…” He turned his head to see the other man and Kakashi greeted him with another passionate kiss. Obito’s moans muffled between their lips. His nipples were hard already and Obito tried to hold his moan, this felt even better when Kakashi played with his hardened nipples, rubbing and pinching them.

Kakashi separated their lips after a while, and Obito panted. “Kakashi… I don’t think this is the right place…”

“Do you want to stop?”

“...I didn’t mean like that.” Obito paused, felt a bit embarrassed. “Maybe… if we go to your house we can… try again?"

***

As they entered Kakashi’s house, Obito bit his lower lip nervously. He was already on the bed with Kakashi on top of him. They didn’t turn on the light, but the moonlight was enough to help them see each other. Obito looked up at Kakashi, and the silver haired man smiled at him, caressing his cheek.

“Nervous?”

“...A bit.” But actually that was not Obito’s real reason.

Obito felt a blush spread over his cheeks as Kakashi removed the obi of the yukata. The other man still smiled at him, but his eyes showed eagerness. Obito swallowed hard.

"Kakashi, wait." Obito held Kakashi’s hands when he tried to take off his yukata.

The voice was soft, but Kakashi knew something wasn't right. "Obito? Is something wrong?" He asked, wanting to know what bothered his love, but somehow he got an idea what it might be about. "Listen Obito, we don't have to do it, snuggling is fineー"

“No, it’s not like that, Kakashi. I-I do want to do it with you, but…” Obito paused. “...I don’t think it’s a good idea for you to see my body…” He swallowed hard again. “You know, I meant… I have scars.”

Kakashi's eyes widened to hear that, but then he showed a soft smile. “Why, Obito? I’ve seen your body during the war, and do you think I hate them?”

“Well, uh…”

"Listen, Obito. I don't care about your scars, I'm not going to stop loving you just because of them. They are a part of you, just like the scars that I have on my body."

Obito was stunned to hear that, his chest instantly felt warm, he had no more doubts in his heart, and his lips slowly parted open. "...Touch me, Kakashi. Make me yours completely."

“Will do, Obito.”

Soon after, the yukata left their bodies, leaving Obito naked under Kakashi. The Uchiha stared into the broad and muscular chest of the silver haired man above him, and his face felt hot.

Kakashi softly kissed Obito's neck, drawing small gasps from the Uchiha, and he slowly moved on to suck on Obito's shoulder as well, giving him a new hickey. As he did so, Kakashi rocked his hips onto the other man, rubbing their cocks together again, making the Uchiha's cock twitch in excitement underneath him.

"Ahh ahh… Mmm, Kakashi…"

It drove him insane, and Obito couldn't contain his moans as the other man was dominating him completely. As Kakashi sucked on his neck, Obito moved his head to his right in order to give him more room. Kakashi grinned and nibbled on the skin, marking Obito as his own. 

"Nggh, enough with the hickeys, Kakashi, ahh…"

Kakashi's right hand moved up to Obito's face, and turned it to his left side, where he was greeted by Kakashi's soft, warm lips, capturing his own in a breath-taking kiss. Obito could feel the lips against his own, warm and sending small electrical spurs all over his already blushing face. 

Kakashi sucked on his lip, asking for entrance. Obito tried to fight back in an attempt to not be so submissive this time, but Kakashi teased him even more. His right hand grabbed Obito's cock, making him gasp suddenly at the firm hand rubbing and squeezing his cock.

Kakashi smirked for a millisecond before his tongue invaded Obito's mouth, and the Uchiha didn't have time to scowl at him before he moaned as Kakashi's tongue completely ravished his mouth, tasting everything from top to bottom.

"Mmh… Nggh…"

When the need for air was too great, Kakashi pulled away to see a red-faced panting Obito looking at him with lust-filled eyes. It was the sexiest thing Kakashi had seen. 

Kakashi moved down Obito's neck, leaving a trail of butterfly kisses along the way. Kakashi stopped kissing Obito for a moment and looked up at Obito.

"I just want you to know… You're beautiful. I love every part of your body, scarred or not, okay?"

Obito's heart ached as he heard Kakashi's words, and he felt as if his tummy was suddenly filled with butterflies. Obito simply nodded, and Kakashi smiled as he continued to make his way down Obito's stomach, placing kisses all over it.

The silver haired man went up again to his chest to suck the hardened nipple, and his fingers played with the other one. Those nipples felt perky under his hand and in his mouth. Kakashi twisted them, tickling them with his tongue and fingers.

“Aah! K-Kakashi, n-no, aah!” Obito clutched on the pillow as he felt his nipples being teased a lot.

“It seems you like it when I play with your nipples.” As another tease, Kakashi pinched them a bit hard.

“A-Ahh!!” Obito arched his back to feel that pinch on his perky nipples. “S-Stop teasing me there.” He blushed.

Kakashi just smiled and gave him another full-blown out make-out. Obito was taken by surprise and the pleasure from Kakashi's skilled tongue, as well as his huge cock that rubbed between his asscheeks, turning Obito into a moaning mess for Kakashi to ravish as he pleased. The silver haired man spread Obito’s legs to give him more space.

Later, Kakashi moved down to his legs, leaving kisses around Obito;s inner thighs. The Uchiha blushed to see it. He tried to close his legs, embarrassed at whatever Kakashi planned to do with him. Kakashi grinned and assertively held the legs separated, making the black haired man quiver and moan at the assault on his sensitive skin.

Kakashi then spread Obito’s asscheeks apart, revealing his virgin hole. Kakashi licked his dry lips as he looked at Obito, who was blushing as he stared at the other man intently. Kakashi slowly hovered over Obito, extending two fingers to his face. He got close to Obito, and his warm breath hit Obito's ear as he spoke.

"Suck."

Such a demanding tone that Obito shivered as they were uttered. Hesitantly, the Uchiha opened his mouth, and Kakashi put his fingers inside. Obito started sucking on them, having them in his mouth felt odd. He licked the fingers a little bit.

Kakashi took the opportunity to tease Obito there, he moved those fingers inside Obito’s mouth, instantly made the Uchiha moan and the blush on his face get darker.

“N-Nghh, Kaka--nnn.” Obito couldn’t bear when Kakashi tickled the soft palate of his mouth,

Kakashi seems satisfied after a while, he pulled his fingers out, leaving Obito at a loss for breath. Gosh, Obito looked so sexy now. 

Seeing his fingers already fully-covered with the saliva, Kakashi ventured back to Obito's separated legs, he lowered his head and nibbled around the hole, making Obito jolt and groan at the unbearable teasing Kakashi did to his hole.

“Kakashi, aahh, w-what are you doing?”

“Pleasuring your hole.”

“A-Aah! Don’t talk there.”

Kakashi stopped nibbling, he slowly took his index finger and circled it around Obito's hole. Obito was shaking in anticipation as Kakashi's circle grew smaller and smaller, until he shoved it inside the tight ring of muscle, making Obito gasp loudly.

Feeling the tightness, Kakashi could hardly wait to fuck Obito into oblivion, over and over until Obito had his smell all over his sexy body. He calmed himself, slowly working the hole until he deemed it ready for the second finger. 

“Aahh!”

Obito gasped again, and Kakashi calmed him down as he worked his fingers inside, telling Obito to relax. As Kakashi thought that this was enough, he removed his fingers which made Obito whine at the loss of penetration. Just when it had started to feel good.

The Uchiha looked back at Kakashi with lust in his eyes, and the silver haired man gulped at the sexy sight, before lowering his head in between Obito's legs. Calm down, he needed to prepare this black haired man more.

Obito's head flew up as his mouth opened in a moan, he could feel Kakashi's tongue inside his hole, moving around. Obito's legs shook, trying to close themselves, but Kakashi kept them apart with his hands firmly grasping them, torturing Obito with his sinfully tongue abusing his hole. Obito grasped the sheets as he tried to compose himself, but that tongue drove him insane with pleasure.

“Aahh, K-Kakashi, ahh!” Obito felt like he was being fucked by Kakashi’s tongue. “I’m… I’m…”

Kakashi looked up, seeing Obito almost reaching his limit. He quickly retracted his tongue, earning a loud whine of protest from Obito who gave him a dirty look. Kakashi grinned. “I think you should prepare me first?” He nuzzled Obito’s face.

Obito knew what Kakashi wanted, he didn’t mind tho, besides it was not fair if he was the only one who felt good here. Obito cupped Kakashi’s face. “I know.”

Both of them sat up on the bed. Obito brought his face in between Kakashi's legs. He slowly reached up with his fingers, meeting the warm length, and Kakashi made pleasing noises.

The Uchiha stared at the giant cock in front of him, which was now even bigger than before and twitching in his hands. Obito blushed as he tried to hold it steady. He leaned forward, his tongue moving out of his mouth, hesitantly trying to take the cock in his mouth, starting from the tip, and began sucking on it.

Obito leaned up and down, bobbing his head. Kakashi started groaning, Obito carefully tasted the tip, filling himself with Kakashi's cock. The Uchiha moaned at the twitching length in his mouth, and that was when he felt Kakashi's hand was in his hair, stroking him.

"Enjoying the taste, Obito?"

Obito nodded.

“Suck more.”

There was a dominant demand in it that made Obito want to do everything Kakashi said. Slowly, Obito opened his mouth and took the tip deeper, he ran his tongue underneath Kakashi's cock, and Kakashi groaned as he looked down at the Uchiha, who was looking back at him with his pleading eyes. Fuck, Kakashi just wanted to ram his cock inside that mouth over and over.

Obito could feel his ass hole twitch several times as he kept sucking Kakashi. He didn’t know he was so horny for his old friend like this. He wanted to be fucked by this silver haired man soon, fully filling his ass with this juicy cock, and fucking him hard.

Kakashi groaned at the heavenly wet warmth from Obito's mouth, He slowly put pressure on Obito's head, making the cock go even deeper, Obito choked. He felt so full, Kakashi’s cock was so big inside his mouth. Small tears formed in the corner of Obito’s eyes.

Kakashi rocked his cock in and out of the warm mouth and Obito moaned loudly.

“M-Mm! Mmm! Nggh!” The whole cock was already inside.

Kakashi thrust back and forth into his mouth, making Obito moan and gag at the length, which caused Kakashi to groan in pleasure. Kakashi face-fucked Obito hard, his cock going down the man's throat as he pounded his face.

“Mm, ngghh!”

Kakashi pulled out as he thought that was enough and Obito took deep breaths, some of the saliva ran from his mouth onto the bed. The silver haired man pulled the Uchiha up to kiss his lips.

"Ready?" Kakashi asked.

Obito panted. "Yes… fuck me please…" He turned around and showed his round ass to Kakashi.

"I know."

Kakashi lifted that ass in the air while Obito squeezed the sheets and face on the pillow. Kakashi's huge cock was still twitching, but somehow Kakashi was anxious to penetrate Obito's virgin hole and claim him completely.

Obito swallowed hard at the sight of the other man standing behind his ass. He tried to rub his hole on the cock, as if to tease Kakashi in order to get the cock inside of him quicker. It seemed to work, Kakashi growled and finally grabbed hold of Obito's ass, spreading it apart and rubbing his now well-lubed cock against the weeping hole, making Obito moan into the sheets.

"Nggh, ahh, put it in already, Kakashi."

Kakashi held his cock firmly with his right hand, while the left hand held Obito's ass in place. He slowly pushed the head into the hole, past the ring of muscle, making Obito wince in pain at the hard cock slowly sinking into him. Obito tried to relax, but Kakashi was so big, and his hole hurt from being forced open by it. The Uchiha blinked a few times, trying to blink away the tears forming in the corners of his eyes, and focus on breathing steadily.

Kakashi tried to do the same thing, as entering more and more into Obito, he honestly wanted to shove it all in at once, but he knew he had to take it slow. Kakashi gritted his teeth as the warmth enveloped his cock, making him harder by the minute as Obito's ass swallowed, sucking him in. Obito let out a whine.

"I'm almost halfway in, Obito, just relax."

Obito's head snapped back, and he looked at Kakashi with wide eyes. "Almost halfway?! Just how big is your cock?"

Kakashi smirked at the comment, and snuck his hand under Obito's body to fondle his nipple and cock, making Obito moan at the newfound pleasure he was receiving. Kakashi pumped Obito's cock and pinched his nipple as he continued to sink into him.

Kakashi stood still for a moment as his cock was all the way in, closing his eyes and enjoying the absolute pleasure he felt from being buried inside Obito. The tight, warm ass clamping down on his cock. Obito had his eyes shut as he tried to cope with having Kakashi inside of him, filling him to the brim with his ginormous cock shoved deep. 

Kakashi lowered himself on top of Obito, his weight keeping the squirming man in his place. He kissed Obito behind his ear, making Obito moan and wonder how Kakashi had found another weak spot on his body. Kakashi whispered sweet things into his ear as he rocked his hips slowly back and forth, making Obito let out another moan at the man's cock dragging his body. Obito looked at Kakashi and huffed as his ass and mind tried to wrap itself around the length that pierced and filled him completely.

"Hah, ahh! You're so hard and big, Kakashi, ahh!"

Obito panted out, and Kakashi let out a strained laugh as he tried to keep himself from thrusting back and forth faster and harder than he was doing at the moment.

"And your little hole is so fucking tight, warm and clamping down on my cock, Obito."

Obito's cock twitched hearing those words, gosh he was turned on by that little dirty word. Kakashi nibbled on the Uchiha's ear while Obito moaned as he moved his hips to match Kakashi's thrusts.

"Makes me just wanna fuck you so fucking hard, all day and every day so that you won't be able to walk properly for a month."

Kakashi continued to speak and those words made Obito shiver.

"Aah! Aah! Yes, Kakashi, I like your cock, too. Aah!"

Obito pushed his hips backwards, signaling Kakashi that he wanted him to move faster. Kakashi got the signal, he pulled out first, making Obito gasp at the sudden loss, but he quickly shoved it back inside, and the Uchiha let out a loud scream of pleasure as Kakashi hit his prostate right away.

Kakashi grabbed Obito's ass with both of his hands while picking up his pace, turning the Uchiha into a moaning mess as he abused his hole with his huge cock. The entire bed shook as Kakashi fucked Obito, and Obito couldn't do anything but moan at the silver-haired man's cock filling his virgin ass and sending wave after wave of pleasure into every nerve of his body. 

Obito tried to match the thrusts, but Kakashi was so rough, and his hands completely covered his ass cheeks and held them steady as he mercilessly pounded into him. Obito could only moan louder and louder as Kakashi abused his tight, little hole to the fullest.

"Aah! Aah! Kakashi! Yes, right there! Fuck me more! Please!"

Kakashi grunted as he heard Obito scream. It got him insanely hard, and he picked up his pace even further, fucking Obito harder, stronger, faster and more vigorously, sinking into him and claiming him as his own.

But then Kakashi stopped, making Obito whine and look at him accusingly from over his shoulder. Kakashi simply grabbed Obito's body and flipped him over, so he was lying on his back instead. 

"Kakashi, what…?"

Obito was confused, and Kakashi just plunged his cock right in again, hitting Obito's sweet spot and making him arch his back while opening his mouth in a sudden gasp.

"Ooohh!!!"

Kakashi leaned forward as his hips snapped back and forth, capturing Obito's lips as he fucked his ass before briefly pulling away.

"I want to see your face when I fuck you."

Obito blushed at what Kakashi said. Kakashi's hands still holding his ass in a death grip, squeezed it which caused the momentous cock inside of him to stretch his hole even further, making Obito moan and throw his head back in pleasure. 

Kakashi kissed Obito on his forehead, and Obito couldn't help but notice how well sculptured Kakashi was, and how sexy he looked with sweat running down on his well-toned chest. Kakashi noticed that Obito was staring at his body.

"Do you like what you see?"

Obito blushed and looked away. Kakashi chuckled at Obito's sweet reaction, he took one of Obito's hands, and brought it to his chest.

"Do you feel that?"

Obito looked at Kakashi's chest and nodded with the blush on his face, he touched the muscular and exposed chest in front of him.

Kakashi held that hand. "I'm all yours."

The short words made Obito's heart skip a beat as his face grew even redder, his penis twitching at the dominant man's assertiveness over him.

"And this…" Kakashi said as he grabbed Obito's ass in his hands and squeezed it hard. "Is mine."

Kakashi pressed his cock onto Obito's prostate, making Obito silently scream in pleasure, but that silent scream turned into mewls and moans as Kakashi started to rock his muscular hips back and forth into his ass again, making Obito lose his mind as the man used his body. 

Kakashi was the same, being lost in lust as he fucked his lover into oblivion with his massive cock in his tight little wet hole that was begging him to go deeper and harder into it.

Obito raised and locked his legs around Kakashi's waist, as he met with Kakashi's eyes burning in passion. Passion only for him. Obito swallowed hard as his heart fluttered. He closed his eyes and let the pleasure wash over him as Kakashi made him see stars every time his cock hit his prostate inside his wet hole.

Kakashi noticed that Obito's hands were clutching the pillow tightly, probably almost ripping it apart. Seeing that, Kakashi kissed Obito's throat and sucked on it, before leaning up and whispering into his ear.

"Put your hands around my neck."

Obito heard what Kakashi said, and he quickly released his hands and put them around Kakashi's neck. The silver haired man smiled as his lover clung to him. He shoved his cock deeper into Obito, hitting the sweet spot that made Obito release those delicious noises all over into his ear.

"Aah! Aah! I-I'm… close… Aah! Kakashi!"

Kakashi nodded and kissed Obito roughly, shoving back his tongue inside. He released one hand from Obito's ass and pumped his now erect cock, drawing out more moans from the man beneath him. Kakashi also picked up the phase, fucking Obito so deep into the mattres. 

The entire room was filled with Obito's screams and moans, as well as Kakashi's grunts. Obito breathed even more quickly, and Kakashi knew the Uchiha was about to cum. He pumped Obito's cock even harder, with the help of shoving his huge cock as hard as he could into Obito's tight ass, which caused the Uchiha to scream his name and finally cum all over his hand.

"Aaaahh!!! Kakashi!!!" Obito moaned loudly.

Kakashi grunted and let go of Obito's weeping cock, he kept fucking the Uchiha until finally he exploded inside Obito as well, filling him completely with his cum, which was so much that it dripped out of Obito's ass. 

Kakashi panted and looked at Obito, sweat dripping from his face. Obito had his eyes closed in ecstasy, resting on the bed and revealing several hickeys Kakashi had put on him. 

Kakashi smiled happily, he lifted Obito up to change their position, making Obito on top of him, letting the Uchiha rest on his shoulder. Obito groaned as Kakashi's cock was still buried inside his wonderfully warm and cum-filled hole.

"Kakashi, pull it out."

"You know, I think we can just sleep like this."

"Crazy!" Obito smacked Kakashi on the chest.

The silver haired man just chuckled and finally pulled his cock out, drawing another groan from Obito's lips for the last time. The Uchiha got off of Kakashi's body, resting on the bed. He mewled happily as Kakashi rubbed his sore back, as well as lifting his face up to meet his lips for a soft and tender kiss, soothing Obito and making his heart flutter. 

Obito hummed happily as he snuggled into Kakashi's warm chest. "That was… amazing, Kakashi. You were so good."

"You too, Obito."

Obito's eyes softened. "I want to be with you forever."

Kakashi stroked Obito's hair. "That's a good choice, because I won't let you go anymore."

Obito looked up at him. "That's what I wish. Keep taking care of me, Kakashi… I love to be in your arms."

Kakashi smiled. "Of course, Obito."

Kakashi pulled Obito closer to him, covering their bodies with blankets, before driving to sleep.

Yes, he wouldn't let anyone lay their hands on this Uchiha, he wouldn't let them hurt him, he would take care of him, he would protect him, and the last one… He would make him feel love.


End file.
